Six Months, 17 Days
by BWBeeDubs
Summary: What started out to be a onetime thing led to a Six Months and 17 days affair. Raven wants to stop it but he has some other ideas in mind. Last week's Day 1 submission for Tumblr's BBRae Week. Rated T for some adult themes.


**BBRae Week, Day 1 - ARGUING**

**Six Months, 17 Days**

She came to him again in the middle of the night.

It was supposed to be a onetime thing. One of those one night stands that people always talk about. Where it starts with a few talks and a few drinks and then, a quick tumble in the sheets – that was all it was supposed to be. But then, it turned into two nights. Three nights. Five nights. A month of nights to six months later worth of nights and they were still at it.

He was deliriously amazing that night. Then again, he was amazing every night– patient, focused, and unselfish when it came to his affections. He always made sure she was sated before seeking after his own release. She could still feel his lips and mumbles of her name against her throat. Her ears and skin tingled at the thought, feeling like he had written a dirty sin on her with his dark whispers of passion.

She almost smiled at the feeling when she felt him shift beside her, slinging an arm over her waist as he slept beneath his telltale sheets. It reminded her of where she was. What she did, what she was still doing. She, mentally, berated herself for coming in here again. For kissing him as if she was going to starve. For stripping them both bare, yet again. For holding him close as if she were going to float away if he didn't hold her down until she trembled and moaned with complete abandon.

She had to stop doing this. She had to! She was going to stop this! _But it felt so good…_

She swore to herself that it would never happen again but knowing full well it was going to before she sat up and started to slide out of bed. Her feet reaching the ground, she levitated her nightgown to her hand. Grabbing the silken material in her hand, she bunched it so that she could slip it on when she felt him shift again. She stilled her movements when she heard him sigh.

"Slipping away again, huh?"

She let go of the breath, she didn't know she was holding and continued on with her motions. "Yes," she said, coldly.

A brief pause came as she slipped on her gown. "Six months, 17 days…"

"I'm sorry?" she asked, her back still to him as she searched for her robe.

"That we've been at this. Six months. 17 days."

She hummed in response, musing the length of time. How many nights, sometimes days, had she sworn she wouldn't do this again, she wondered. Shaking her head, she resumed her search for her robe.

"How long will this go on, Rae?"

"It won't be happening again," she feigned indifference as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She made a mental note to cut it soon as she searched the floor of his bed room.

"You said that the last time."

"This was a mistake."

"And the night before that?"

"Another mistake."

She didn't have to look at him to know that he was sitting up now. "Six months and 17 days?"

Her jaw tightened when she heard him sit up in the bed, moving towards her. She stood up from the bed and kept her eyes on the floor as she searched for the garment. They were going to argue again, she could tell. "It shouldn't have gone on this long."

"But it has, Rae."

"My name is not 'Rae'."

She could feel his smirk as she hunted for her robe. "Right…you like it better when I call you, Raven…" he whispered her name.

She resisted the shiver that ran up her spine like sparks in the black of night. Dear Azar, her name sounded like sin when it came from his lips. She thought about slipping back in bed with him for another row when she looked up and saw a framed picture of him and Terra.

The young, fresh, hopeful pair of teens smiling at the camera with their cheeks pressed together. His arm was slung over her shoulders as if to say she was his and he would only ever belong to her. The girl he loves. Maybe the type of girl he loves. Not Raven. Not a girl like Raven. He deserved better than her…

The thought of sliding into bed with him dissipated as her defenses came back up.

"I have to go," she mumbled, walking around and looking for her robe, "Where is that blasted thing?!"

"No, you don't have to go," he said, shifting out of the bed. She didn't look at him. She kept her eyes on the floor mumbling about the robe. "Come back to bed."

"I need to get out of here."

"Raven-

"This shouldn't have happened-

"But it did-

"This_ won't_ happen again-

"You always say that-

"These were all mistakes-

"You say that too-

"It's the truth."

"Is it?"

"It is," she claims, still looking, "You are my teammate, my friend-

"Your lover…" he finished for her. She could feel him standing directly behind her. His hands reached for her shoulders but she shrugged him off. "Isn't that true?"

"Not anymore," she answered back, her back still to him, "We have to stop this…"

"Raven, we've been at this for over six months now…"

"Why are you so stuck on this whole six months thing?"

"Because we've been sleeping together for six months and 17 days."

"Yes, I know!" she huffed.

"Six month and 17 days, you've been sneaking out of this room in the middle of the night – thinking I'm asleep."

"I don't do sleep overs," she shrugged off.

"And for three of those six months and 17 days, I've asked you to go out with me."

She froze. Not this again…"It's…I've told you: it's not that simple."

"Yes, it is, Raven," he protested, coming closer to her so that his hairy chest touched her back. She closed her eyes and tried not to be swayed by his warmth. His heavenly lips grazed the skin on her shoulder while his fingers played with the straps of her nightgown. "It can be, if you'd let it."

She gritted her teeth. "_It's not that simple, Gar_."

She heard a growl rumble in his chest before he stepped away from her. She turned around to see him pulling at his hair and pacing his room. His hands clenched and unclenched as he paced, his posture reminding her of a large cat in a cage.

"I don't understand why you have to be so difficult about this!" he growled.

"I don't understand why you have to bring this up again," she shot back.

"I have to bring it up because it's important! We've been doing this for six months and 17 days, Raven!" he shouted.

"Why must we always argue about this?"

"Cause it's what we do! We argue! But I don't know why you always refuse to answer my question. It wouldn't happen as much if you'd-

"This is ridiculous!"

"I just want to take you out, Rae!"

"Don't call me, Rae!"

"Stop changing the subject!" he injected before he pulled at his hair again.

"Then, don't call me Rae!" she fired.

"Just answer the question and maybe I will, _Rae!_" he spat.

"How am I supposed to answer the question when you haven't asked the question, _Garfield?"_ she backfired.

"You know the question!"

"Don't just _assume_ that I know what you're talking about! You know what they say about assuming things –

"Will you go out with me?" he shouted at her, exasperatedly.

She huffed out as she turned away from him and went back to her search. "This is ridiculous… I need to find my _robe!_"

"Answer the question," Gar said, steely and stoically.

She ignored him and continued on her pursuit for the evading garment. "Have you seen it anywhere?"

"Just answer the question," he said with a little more volume.

"I wore it when I came in here –

"Just answer. The damn question," he pressed, his voice carrying more force.

She huffed as she threw up her hands in resignation as she turned around and turned to head for the door. "Whatever. Tell me when you find it –

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab her elbow, pulling her back before pushing up against the wall. A green hand slammed against the wall by her head as she faced a very angry, very impatient changeling.

"JUST ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUESTION, RAVEN!" he roared, his teeth bared and his body intense with anger.

Her heart sped with slight fear. She knew he wouldn't ever hurt her but to see him like this, so angry, almost feral at her….it was unnerving. But she held her head high and swallowed the nervous ball in her throat. "What would you have me say?"

He growled as he bowed his head, his hand still holding her elbow while the other held him up against the wall. He took a few deep breaths, the heat of it ghosting past her skin. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him, carrying his distinct and intoxicating musk. She wanted to drown in the feeling of his closeness.

When he lifted his head, the angry man that had been standing there before had gone, replaced by a gentler kind of man. He stood up from the wall, removing his hands for where they had been and brushed her hair back behind her ear. Cupping her face, his scan her eyes – her soul, with his forest green eyes. "Just tell me the truth, Rae," he sighed, softly, "We've been going through this for six months...why is it so hard for you to answer the question?"

_Because you deserve better than me…_

She opened her mouth for a moment to speak the words but they refused to come out of her throat. Licking her lips, she tried again but to no avail. Finally closing it, she looked away from him and away from those piercing eyes. Those eyes were going to be the death of her…

She heard him let out a light chuckle. "You know, it's funny…" Curious, she dared to look at him again. She saw a hint of a smirk on the corner of his lip as he caressed her cheek, gently, with his thumb. "I can spend nights lying naked in bed with you. I can see you, touch you, and kiss you in places – in ways others haven't before. I can spend hours – days, making you moan and writhe underneath me. I can make sweet, sweet love to you endlessly and make you scream my name as you cum around me. I can take you - use you for my own spoils but I don't. I don't because I want you, Rae. And you can't even answer my question…"

The last few sentences of his speech rattled her to the core, breaking her walls down. She so desperately wanted to believe it. She almost did allow herself to believe it but then, that image of the two young teen flashed before her eyes and the walls began to build back up.

She closed her eyes with a hiss. "Well, don't."

She couldn't see him but she knew he was frowning at her. "What?"

"Want me," she answered, opening her eyes to look at him, "Just don't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Rae."

"That's not my name, Garfield," she brushed his hands off and tried for the door again. His hand caught her elbow again and she growled this time. Twisting her arm, she tried to wriggle her arm free. "Let go of me."

"Six months and 17 days and you still can't give me an answer –

She said nothing. She just simply tried to pull away from him.

"I want to take you out on a date. An actual date," he repeated from earlier.

"Yes, I know-

"…With white table cloths and candles and maybe that violin guy that comes around and plays for the tables."

She stopped her movements. Taking advantage of her stillness, he took a step forward and slid his hand along her arm and held her in his arms.

"I want to have to dress up and wear a button down shirt and a tie," he continued, looking deep into her eyes. "I want to sweat about the whole night – about my outfit, my hair, the reservations, if you're going to have a good time. I want to spend a good twenty minutes rehearsing different scenarios in my mirror that will be thrown out the window the minute that I see your beautiful self, walking towards me. I want to treat you like the queen – nay, Goddess, you are. How you've always deserved to be treated. I want to sit down and get to know you and more than just friends and, certainly, much more than fuck buddies.

"I want to know you better as your lover, Raven… know your heart, your mind, your body, your soul. Everything that there is to get to know about you I want a chance to find that out. But I need an answer…" he whispered, his hand once again pushing back a strand of her hair from her face. He leaned down a little and tilted her head up and looked her deep into her amethyst pools, "Even if it's no, Raven."

She looked into his eyes for a while, processing his words. He wanted to treat her like a Goddess? She was far from a Goddess…

"I'm no Goddess," she mumbled, turning her face away from him and closing her eyes.

A long moment passed before she felt his hand leave her cheek and a sigh danced on her skin again. "Always changing the subject…" she heard him whisper.

When she felt his body heat further itself from her, she opened her eyes to see him taking a seat on the bed. Letting out another melancholy sigh, he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head in resignation.

"I can't do this with you anymore, Raven…" he exhaled in a small voice. Her eyes widened at his words, her chest swelling with regret. "You can't…you won't give me an answer and I…just can't do _this_ anymore. It's killing me…"

Raven swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't like him like this, so defeated. And what made it worse was that it was her fault. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"When you walk out that door…that'll be the end of it. I will never ask you the question again. And we will never be like this again. I don't have it in me to do this…anymore," he said, quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. He didn't look up at her. He just continued to look down at the ground, his body still and waiting.

Raven shifted a little to step towards him but she stopped herself.

_This is what you wanted. You wanted it to end. It has to…You know, he deserves better than you._

Nodding to herself, she turned on her heel and with lead heavy steps she made her way to the door.

"Raven…" she stopped before she turned around and saw him holding a silky material out to her. "Here... I believe this is what you're looking for."

Realizing it was her robe, she moved to him and slowly reached out for the shiny garment. In the midst of her taking it from his hands, their fingers brushed against each other, her skin setting ablaze at his brief and accidental touch. She watched him carefully, looking movement in his statue-like stillness, looking for an indication that he was watching her. But nothing came. When the robe left his fingers, he brought down his arm to rest on his knee again and resumed his previous position.

She felt a small stab of pain in her gut before she sighed and went to turn for the door again, slipping the material over her arms and shoulders. The door slid open with a quick 'whoosh' causing her to stop in her tracks. Exhaling, she looked down at the line between his room and the hallway.

This was her escape, her answer, her solution to all of her problems. A clean getaway. Walking over the threshold would stop their late night visits, their hidden kisses in dark hallways, sweet whispers and moans of worship and praise. No more fast and rough desperate quickies in broom closets and laundry rooms, no more stolen glances from across the room that held dark promises of satisfaction or secret caresses and squeezes when no one's looking.

She took another breath when another thought dawned on her. He wouldn't look at her the same way anymore. Not only would the look of lust and desire leave his eyes but his endearing and tender looks of affection would disappear. His demi-smiles and unfamiliar glances that roused teasing tickles in her chest would cease to be seen. That is if he ever did look at her again.

They wouldn't argue or fuss at each other. Just awkwardly living and working around the other, trying to save face. Everything between them would change if she walked out.

All there would be left of them are the memories and the phantom touches on her skin that would, surely, haunt her dreams for the rest of her nights. But that was what she wanted, right? For him to find someone better, someone worthwhile…someone who wasn't her. That was what she wanted, right?

_No…_

She turned on her heel to face him and with quick strides she was on him. She pushed him back to sit up before crashing her lips with his. She climbed on his lap and held his lips until he kissed her back. It took him a few moments before he circled his arms around her and kissed her. She sighed in relief before she moved her lips along his, holding him close.

It took a few more seconds before she pulled back.

"This isn't going to be easy."

"It never is with you," he replied without missing a beat, a grin creeping on his lips.

"I have issues-

"I know."

"A lot of them."

"I know."

"I have trust issues."

"Who doesn't?"

"Self-esteem issues."

"I still think you're a Goddess."

"I'm not a Goddess."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm a demon. Completely opposite of a Goddess."

"Have you had sex with you before? Or better yet, know what it feels like when you do that thing with your tongue?"

"No," she blushed.

"Then trust me, when I say, you're a Goddess."

She couldn't help but feel flattered as she shook her head, a bashful smile playing at her corners.

"Fine…but I don't want this coming out in the public."

"We've been having sex _secretly_ for over six months. Do you honestly think I'm going to blab my mouth off to the team - let alone, the press now?"

"This is a one night trial…we'll see if we have more nights like it, if all goes well."

"It will."

"I don't want a violinist playing at our table."

"Done."

"Do I have to wear heels?"

"Well…I do like how your legs look in them," he mused, running his hands over her thighs.

"Are you going to make a pass at me in the car?"

"A date wouldn't be complete without one."

She considered all this, biting her lip before nodding. "Then, yes…I will go out with you."

He grinned goofily before he quickly turned them so that her back was on the mattress. Pushing back her robe, he leaned down and began to nibble and kiss her neck. "You won't regret this, Rae."

"Raven."

"Raven," he corrected.

Her eyes began to flutter close as her caressed her legs, pushing up her night gown. She sighed as a random thought entered her head, "If this… does work out…between us…we'll argue."

"Of course, we will," he mumbled against her skin.

"A lot."

"Raven," he sighed as he lifted his head from her neck. She opened her eyes to see him grinning at her like the goofball he was. He lifted a hand to push back her hair from her face. "We have always argued. Before all of this, during all of it…We'll never be done arguing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So I participated in Tumblr's BBRae week last week and I decided to post the stories here as well for those who don't have Tumblr. As the title says, this was Day 1 and the prompt was arguing and this was the result. Anyway, I hope you guys like this and Please Review! Well until next time...Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


End file.
